


What was That?

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [34]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, scary noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: But the mindscape is always quiet at this time of night. Those that remain awake are careful to remain silent enough to allow the ones asleep to do so peacefully.So, when Virgil hears what sounds like a scream, obviously it worries him, especially when another follows.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 25





	What was That?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on October 22, 2018 on Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Mention of screams, monsters, one mention of Deceit, fear/nervousness/anxiety  
> Prompt #23 - Heard a scary noise

The mindscape is quiet. After ten o'clock, the sides usually split up if they’re not watching movies, some heading to bed and some remaining awake into the early hours of the morning.

Virgil is one of the latter ones. He remains curled up in his bed, headphones on his head, scrolling on his phone until he’s tired enough to sleep. Some nights it doesn’t take that long, maybe an hour or two before he’s sleepy enough to fall asleep. But some nights keep him awake until the sun’s nearly up again.

But the mindscape is always quiet at this time of night. Those that remain awake are careful to remain silent enough to allow the ones asleep to do so peacefully.

So, when Virgil hears what sounds like a scream, obviously it worries him, especially when another follows.

Virgil sits up and points an ear at the door, carefully listening out for another sound. When a monstrous roar reaches his ears, he gets up, dread settling into his stomach. Despite knowing that there’s not much that can get them in the mindscape, his instincts tell him to go check the locks on the doors that lead to the others parts of the mind so nothing escapes into their safe space.

Halfway into the hallway, Virgil bumps into something and stumbles back, looking up despite the way his heart is hammering in his chest. When his eyes lock with Patton’s, relief floods him.

“Did you hear it too?” Patton asks, looking faintly nervous, messing with the sleeves of his sweater.

“Yeah.” Virgil frowns at the fact it wasn’t something he imagined. That the screams actually happened. “I was going to go check the locks if you wanna come with.”

Patton nods and lets Virgil lead the way, keeping a hand holding onto the back of Virgil’s hoodie the whole time. They go to each door and window in the mindscape and make sure that each is securely locked, the act of doing so calming them both down significantly.

Another scream splits the silence, causing Virgil and Patton to share a distinctly worried look. “Let’s go check on the others,” Patton suggests and Virgil nods, biting his lip as he worries about just who is making those blood-curdling screams.

Deceit is curled up on his bed under a pile of blankets fast asleep and Logan is asleep at his desk, which causes Patton to smile exasperatedly and pick him up, settling him into his own bed. They then turn to Roman’s door and open it, neither wanting to admit just how worried they both are.

Virgil peaks into the room, cautious when he hears another roar like the one from earlier. What he sees has him sighing and rolling his eyes, feeling distinctly relieved and annoyed.

Roman is piled under the covers with Remy at his side, their attention focused on the laptop that’s in Roman’s lap. Now that they’re this close, both Virgil and Patton can hear hushed speaking that’s in another language.

“Really, guys?” Virgil asks, causing Roman to jump and Remy to look up in surprise. “You had me worried that something was actually trying to attack us and it was an anime???”

Roman gives a sheepish look, “Sorry, Virge. I thought it was quiet enough not to disturb you.”

Patton peeks in and gives them both a relieved look. “Oh, it’s just you, kiddos! Try not to stay up too late, okay?”

Remy nods and Roman gives a thumbs up. Patton and Virgil leave the room and shut the door, seeing it shimmer as Roman puts a mild soundproofing effect on the room - one that he’s discussed with Virgil before. It blocks out anything created by a TV or music but if someone’s actively trying to get the attention of someone outside the room, it’ll let that sound through.

“So, I guess I’m gonna go back to my room,” Virgil says, knowing it’s going to be another one of those nights where he’s practically up until sunrise.

“Or you could come cuddle. I think it’d do us both some good after being worried like that.” Patton suggests, looking hopefully at the anxious side.

“That sounds good.” Virgil smiles and follows Patton into his room, both of them curling up together amidst the stuffed animals and fluffy blankets.

With both of them together, it takes them significantly less time to fall asleep than it would have if they had tried to sleep alone. Also, their dreams remain lighter, making the night peaceful and relaxing.


End file.
